Farmer's Daughter, The Rewrite
by TheYoungWolf22
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is a kid with nothing left to lose, However after a wild night of debauchery he finds himself stranded on a tangerine orchard in the middle of nowhere. Where he meets a young farm girl named Nami, Can this country girl breathe new life into a troubled city kid? Before he loses himself?
1. A Day of Remembrance

Farmer's Daughter, The Rewrite

A day of remembrance

Story Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is a firefighter with nothing left to lose, However after a wild night of debauchery he finds himself stranded on a tangerine orchard. Where he meets a young farm girl named Nami, Can this country girl breathe new life into a troubled city kid? Find out what happens in… Farmer's Daughter.

Chapter Summary: Luffy finds himself at odds with the most important people jn his life.

A/N: See Below: Also, Quick note. Luffy's more serious in this story and that's to do with plot and stuff. So he's a little cold and distant. but maybe a certain farm girl can change that. ;)

X X X X

The City Kid.

Shanks put his hand over his shoulder, but Luffy ignored the attempts at trying to console him. His brother was gone, and Luffy hated that. His tears were all dried up. All Luffy had was anger now. Luffy shook his head yes, acting like he acknowledged his mentors words. Shanks just tapped his shoulder twice and left. Luffy stared at his older brothers gravestone. He had lost both his brothers, he had never seen Sabo after that day. And now Ace was gone too. His older brother was murdered, and Luffy only had his friends Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, and Robin. They had left him to grieve. With Shanks's car pulling off, it was just him here, standing over his brother's freshly dug grave. No tears came out. They were going to be firefighters together, it was only their first day on the job. Recruit training, it was him, Zoro, Sanji, and Ace. They were ready to make a difference.

It didn't matter now, Luffy sank to the ground and sat down. He was cold, and he felt totally alone. He missed his brother.

X

Some time way later.

'"Luffy-san," her voice spoke up, it sounded so sweet, it was filled with care and comfort. Luffy smirked, as a pair of soft arms wrapped around him."You smell like charcoal Luffy-san"

Luffy let out a small cocky laugh. As he pressed his lips against her smooth skin. "You know you love it."

The older girl softly giggled at him, before speaking up in a tone he had heard time and time again from her.

"I love everything about you Luffy-san, but I'm worried about you. Sanji tells me you're distant, and you're blowing him and Zoro off. Please, you know you can tell me anything Luffy-san"

Luffy sighed, as he stood up and left the covers. Leaving the naked pink haired girl all alone in her sheets. "You know what's wrong with me. You can't fix me you know" Luffy said calmly, as if the two of them hadn't been through this conversation multiple times.

"Hmmph, I can try Luffy-san. I care about you. You know that don't you?"

Luffy tried not to sigh, he didn't want to make Reiju feel like she was a burden to him. Luffy clung to her side multiple times after his brother died, like he was a lost little puppy. But Luffy couldn't tie himself down to anybody, he was young and it'd be better for everyone involved if Luffy just didn't attach himself to anyone.

Luffy turned his attention to the older girl, she had a concerned look on her face. Luffy stared into her beautiful blue eyes, seeing the concern and heartbrake in them. Luffy knew Reiju genuinely did care about him. And maybe the two of them would be really happy together if Luffy didn't put up all these barriers between the two. But he just couldn't, Luffy just didn't want to lose anybody again.

"Reiju... I know you do. But I can't tie myself down. You know that" Luffy offered a smile, and to his surprise she smiled back at him, and spoke in the sweetest tone he had ever heard from her.

' ** _Hmph, You're a fool Luffy-san, I'm not the one who will tie you down. I..know I'm not. I just know...But, maybe someday you'll meet a girl who will. A girl who will take you and fix you all up. And when you meet that special girl Luffy-san, you'll know."_**

X

That same night.

 ***Gulp *Gulp *Gulp**

"Ahh" Luffy said in a voice of relief, as he slammed down the last of his bottle of white sake.

His friends Zoro and Sanji were starting at him with concerned looks on their face.

"W-HAT? Is there something on my face?" Luffy asked in a voice full of slurs and drunken stuttering.

Zoro shook his head, a face of disgust present. and went back to drinking his mug, but Sanji on the other hand stared at him. Luffy's eyes went to him, and they stared at each other.

Luffy the drunk idiot that he is, spoke up.

"D-do you got something to say Sanjiiii?" Luffy asked in a mocking tone.

His friend grit his teeth in anger. "Luffy, put the bottle down and let's get you home. You need to rest."

Luffy scoffed at this and shook his head. "Hmph, No! Y-you're not the boss of me! If i-I wanna drink! I'mma drink!"

Luffy just sipped away at the mix, letting the bitter flavor hit his tongue. Luffy relished in it.

He knew Sanji was getting even more angrier, and to his credit Luffy could see where he was coming from, he just wanted the best for his friend. But Luffy's an a adult. He could do whatever he wanted. And if Luffy wanted to get wasted and party he could do just that.

Sanji scoffed at him and stood up, Luffy realized his mistake as Sanji backed up his chair. Luffy's eyes widened.

"I'm not gonna watch you kill yourself Luffy. Get help, you're an alcoholic. I'm your friend and I'll always be here for you but I'm not gonna stand around here and let you insult me. I'm going. See you at work."

Luffy went to speak but Zoro shook his head. Luffy felt like crap, he got Zoro to be on Sanji's side. The two almost never agreed. Out of the corner of his eye he seen Zoro and Sanji exchange a line or two of words. Before sanji shook his head and left the two at the bar.

Luffy put his head down on the table and tried to avoid Zoro's gaze. He could feel his eyes burning on him. Luffy winced as Zoro scolded him.

"You're a mess Luffy. You need to get help." Zoro told him in a scolding tone. He sounded like Ace…

Luffy tuned everything out as a flashback hit him

' ** _Geez little brother, you need to take care of yourself! These little cuts and bruises are gonna add up, and what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't watch out for you?'_**

 **' _Shishishi_** ** _, Ok Ace, I promise I will!'_**

Luffy popped back into reality as the tears suddenly started to come flooding down his face. He held them in to no avail, as they kept streaming down from his eyelids.

"I'm sorry Ace!" Luffy said to the older brother figure across from him.

He heard Zoro sigh, before he picked up his keys. "I'm gonna go Luffy, I'll make sure Benjamin gets you a ride home. Anything you get I'll have him put it on my tab."

Luffy shook his head yes and continued to cry his eyes out, not even feeling Zoro tap his shoulder as he left.

Luffy was a mess when he stumbled out of the bar. Ignoring Benji's crys for him not to leave as he left. Benji's dumb! Luffy didn't live far from here! He doesn't Need a cab home! Luffy really needed to use the bathroom, and he wobbly walked to the side of the building. He let the waterfall loose and out came the flood.

After he was done with that he walked for a bit. Stumbling half incoherently as he walked down the pitch black streets. He came across a parking lot with tents in them. It read "pack up farmers market "

Luffy just stumbled into the lot. Walking to the cars. He noticed a truck with a blanket on the back. ' _Sleep time'_

Luffy smiled and he walked to back of the truck. Slowly climbing up in the back before snuggling into the blankets and then falling into a deep sleep.

X

Luffy groaned as he awoke, his head hurt. It was hot, there was too much noise! He shook his head to get the grogginess out of his eyes. He hear birds chirping. ' _Damnit! I'm probably late for work!'_

Luffy sat up, bringing his hands up to his face. He tried to clear his eyes but he couldn't, he felt..dirt? Luffy used his t-shirt to wipe his eyes clear. His heart sank at the realization.

He looked around and yelled out loud.

"NGGGH!"

Luffy was currently in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a field of tangerines, his hands were dirty. His blue pants were dirty. Luffy somehow had a blanket with him, he checked his pockets, he didn't have his phone. Luffy also had his wallet which was a relief to him. He also had a huge hangover, which caused him to groan. Did Luffy mention it was hot? He was also starving, he really wanted some meat.

Just one question hit his mind. Just where the hell was he? Luffy shook his head. He was thirsty too, however. Someone's voice had gotten him out of his dazed state.

"Hey Mister!" a woman's voice rang out at him. It was a country accent. It sounded dry

Luffy was confused. "Huh?" Luffy asked as he turned his head to find the voice.

And that's when Luffy saw her, **_a girl with orange hair._**

X X X X

A/N: Bang Bang, Okay, let's discuss a few things. If you've read Farmer's Daughter. Thank you. I just wasn't satisfied with it so I'm re doing it. Now, the original story didn't have this backstory for Luffy, but I had hinted that maybe Luffy was kinda of a mess. And he was. And in this story it's going to affect how he sees things a lot more.

Second of all, if you've read Farmer's Daughter, you kinda know the plot. But this version is going to be vastly different. But not Bellemere and Nami, they're going to be the same characters. Luffy's going to be more colder. But probably not for long though. ;)

I felt like Reiju was the only girl I could have written for that scene. Vivi didn't fit. Hancock didn't fit. Marguerite didn't fit, no one else fitted. But Reiju did. And I really like the scene for what it's worth. Maybe I'll do a Twoshot of the two, we'll see.

I love that I can write Bellemere again! She's so fun to write! Writing Nami as a naive farm girl is so fun to write too! But anyways... I hope y'all enjoyed this.

Read and Review - MapleJordan22


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

Farmer's Daughter, The Rewrite.

Chapter Two: An unexpected Surprise

Summary:The Farmer's Daughter is met with an interesting development.

X X XX

The Farmer's Daughter.

*Beep *Beep *Beep

The orangette awoke with a groan, slowly opening her eyes, absolutely hating the sound of her dang alarm clock. Nami felt groggy and drowsy as she looked at the stupid piece of plastic, it was still beeping and making quite the racket. Nami sat up and slammed her fist down on the noisy contraption, and then slumped back against her bed. Letting herself catch some more shut-eye before the day started.

"Stupid noisy bucket of bolts…" the orange haired girl muttered quietly to herself, she was still tired. It was really hot in her room last night, and the window being open didn't help at all. Nami huffed and pouted, she did not want to get up. It was six o'clock in the mornin, and Nami was sore as heck from yesterday's work. But if she didn't get up and get ready soon no doubt mama would be on her like white on rice. The orangette pouted some more before finally getting up and lazily sauntering over to her closet.

She opened her closet doors and her mood immediately perked up, seeing all the colorful garments she could choose from. Though they were almost all flannels… Nami thought they were cute. She picked out a grey and white one, along with a pair of blue jean daisy dukes. She grabbed her little ankle socks and went to the bathroom, as she opened her door, and a ton of heat hit her. Nami felt disgusting, she was so darn sweaty. Her skin felt so gross. Nami sighed before going to bathroom. Mama was still probably sleeping.

After her shower Nami felt a heck of a lot better. Nami slipped on her socks and stretched her arms, she was done with getting ready. She studied herself in the mirror, Nami absolutely loved the farm girl look, she loved being a country girl. Nami's heart swelled with pride as she admired her little flannel and daisy dukes.

Though as the orangette continued to stare in the mirror, she noticed something. Nami never really thought about it before but it finally clicked it in her head, she didn't have a hat to get the sun outta her eyes. She chuckled at that, Nami didn't want a sombrero, or something huge like that. Maybe something smaller, like maybe a strawhat. Yeah that seemed like a good idea, it'd keep the sun outta her eyes.

Nami left the bathroom ready for the day. She walked past her room, hearing the floorboards squeak as she went by she went down the stairs and went into the kitchen and dining room, it really didn't surprise her, but there her Mama was, sipping on her java beans.

Her Mama, a lady of uhh…well, Nami was stumped on that. Her mom never told her her age, but it should be at least by Nami's count forty, Nami just celebrated turning twenty years a few months ago… but anyways her Mama was a pretty lady, she had beautiful red hair and she was taller than Nami only by maybe an inch or two.

But there she was her Mama, A lady named Bellemere. Though Nami never called her that, or she'd be grounded. Nami spoke up to greet her mother, who was currently sitting at the table reading the newspaper

"Hi Mama!" Nami said, as she walked over and hugged her mother.

Her Mama just softly chuckled at her and kissed her cheek. "Morning Sweet pea, did you sleep alright?" Her mother asked, in a voice Nami had heard a ton of times before.

Nami just smiled and sat down next to her. Grabbing herself a cup of joe before answering.

"it was kinda hot in my room last night…so I guess not" Nami trailed off.

Her mom didn't bother to look from her newspaper. "I'm sorry about that Sweetie, but sometimes it's hot and sometimes it's cold. You never know"

Nami sighed, she was kinda hungry. "Mama are you gonna make breakfast? I'm kinda hungry…"

Mama just sighed, and once again didn't look from her paper. "Yeah in a moment sweet pea, just let me finish the paper" her mom finally looked from the paper and smiled at her. "but in the meantime you can start on your chores."

Nami groaned and put her head down. Trying to whine and pretend so she didn't have to do anything. "Mama~ I'm starving! Can you please cook~? Please Mama~"

Her mother just chuckled and playfully scoffed at her. "If you're so hungry sweet pea, then why don't you cook for yourself? I taught you how."

Nami groaned. "Mama you know I'm not better than you at cooking~ Your favorite daughter is gonna starve!" the orangette whined in a teasing tone. Nami didn't mean it, but hearing her Mama sigh. It really made her feel bad.

"Sweet Pea, I love the both of you wherever your older sister is, Nami...you're the one who stayed with your old Mama. But I love Nojiko just as much as I love you. You two are my daughter's. And I will always love the both you. No matter what you two do"

Nami sighed and put her head down.

"Sorry Mama…"

Her mother just chuckled at her, and shooed her off. "that's all right sweet pea, now go get started on your chores . And that damn dog of yours has been making a racket all morning, go out there andsee what all the fuss is about."

Nami's mood perked up. ' _What's wrong with Zeus-chan? I hope he's not hurt…_ '

Nami stood up and slid back her chair, Pushing it underneath the table as she began to walk towards the door. Hearing her German Shepard outside bark and yip in excitement. However as she walked to the door something had come up in her mind. Nami remembered something.

She stopped in place and turned around to face her mother. Nami sheepishly put her hands behind her back. She was a tad bit ornery and really didn't want to impose on Mama, she was busy as is But...Nami really wanted to ask, cause if she didn't she'd would never know the answer to her question. It was better to take chances then to not try at all.

"Mama…" Nami asked, absolutely hating her voice. It sounded so rasp and dry, as if some critters had crawled in there.

Her Mama had quite the patience, not once was she seemed to be getting angry with her.

"Yes Dear," was her mother's reply, as she put her paper down and looked directly at her.

"Well Mama… you see the carnivals in town and I was wondering if I could go…"

Nami was just nervous about asking, her mother was very strict about...well everything.

Her mother sighed before speaking up. "Sweet Pea, who's going to take you? Don't you think I'm a little old to be riding rides?"

"Mama I could always go by myself…"

Her mom cut her off and scoffed at this. "I don't think so sweet pea, what if something happened to you? You'd give your mother a heart attack"

"But Mama!" Nami pouted. "I'm twenty years old! I'm an adult! I can take care of myself!"

Her mom chuckled at her. "The answer for now is no…" which made Nami fume with anger. But her mom quickly spoke up again. "But, if you find someone nice to go with you I might change my mind."

Nami rushed up and hugged her mother. "Oh thank you Mama! Thank you!"

Mama just chuckled and shooed her off again. "alright alright, now go get started on your chores Missy. And Don't forget about your mutt either. The racket he's making is driving me up the wall"

With that Nami kissed her mothers cheek and rushed out the door, quickly running down the creaky narrow stairs. She called out her mutt's name. A white colored German Shepherd, his name was Zeus.

"Zeus-chan!" The orangette rang out, after a few seconds she heard his bark. And with that she went to find him. Nami hated the heat that came down on her. It was humid and hot. It felt kinda miserable out here.

Nami walked to the side of her house,it was a big red house. It had five bedrooms, three on the regular level and two upstairs, but you couldn't use the upstairs as it was very hot up there. Anyways she went to the barn and seen the poor thing hovering over his water bowl. His chain keeping him from running off

"Zeus-chan!" she called out to her shaggy haired companion. Her German Shepherd had sheep colored white fur, it was shaggy like a sheep's too. Nami walked towards the dog, him yipping and playfully jumping up and down Because his master was here. Nami chuckled and walked to him, as she got to him he immediately tried to jump on her but the chain held him back.

"Now now Zeus, you wouldn't want me to get all dirty would you!" she finished with some chuckling.

Zeus just whined and barked at her. Obviously wanting to play with her.

Nami sighed and went to his lock, before unlocking she let him off with a warning.

"Now don't get you any ideas mister, the last thing I want is for me to get dirty. now sit"

Much to her surprise Zeus heeded her words and sat. Panting but obviously excited for whatever the day held for the two.

She chuckled and let him loose, he immediately perked up and began wildly running around in circles, obviously loving the freedom. Nami chuckled and went to the barn, quickly opening it and grabbing his little baseball cap collar off one of the hooks.

Nami didn't want to linger in here because it didn't smell the best. I mean it smelt awful in here. Nami waved to all the animals, saying she'd tend to them in a moment. They all made noises back at her, she just chuckled at that. The animals were so cute.

She turned back and whistled for her loyal companion, and once again he sprung up and sprinted at her. This time he was able to come to her. But just before the dog could jump on her. Nami told him to sit, and just like the obedient dog he was, he did.

Nami approached him, Zeus was panting, she figured he very excited that she was paying attention to him. She chuckled and put the cap on him. Zeus whined and then perked back up. Nami chuckled, before grabbing his leash.

"C'mon boy, let's make the rounds."

Her little eager companion barked at her and began to walk, and Nami followed.

X X X X

First the two just walked a little bit down her road, maybe about a half a mile, before she turned back. Nami enjoyed the walking, Zeus-chan was so cute and so sweet. It made Nami burst with joy.

Now the two of them were just walking next her tangerine orchard, it was pretty big, and it amazed the farm girl how much effort her Mama and Nami did, it was for it to cool off, as a nice breezy wind was blowing throughout the farm.

The two of them walked a bit longer, the Farmer's Daughter humming and whistling, as she had not a care in the world. Zeus-chan was just panting too, and just like his master he had not a care in the world.

However the peace did not last long as her shaggy companion soon let out a low growl. Somewhat scaring the farm girl.

"What is it boy?" Nami asked, she was somewhat frightful. The Orangette had no idea what was possibly lurking farther from the house.

Zeus just barked again before he tugged at his leash. He began to lead the farm girl down a walking path. Nami was growing ornery by the second and it was very nerve-racking to the farm girl. Whatever was lurking ahead, at least she'd have her canine companion to fend off any Intruders. And her Mama did have Big Bertha…though Nami wished she'd never have to use it.

The two of them walked for about a minute before Zeus tried to Sprint ahead. But the orangette stopped him. Zeus-chan started whining and howling at her. Nami just sighed and shook her head. "Quiet you little mutt! Now c'mon let's see what's ahead boy"

Nami didn't know how to sneak… and the last thing she wanted to do was crouch in some daisy dukes, It was just like Mama had told her, if you don't respect yourself, no one will. So she kinda tried slow walking, and to her credit she made way less noise.

However, the orangette stopped in place as she noticed somebody sit up. It wasn't some critter, it was a person. A real person has they started stretching. Nami clutched Zeus's leash. Ready set her loyal friend loose at any moment.

Nami stared at the person for a second, before she got the courage to speak up, in her terrible sheepish country voice.

"Hey Mister!" The farm girl called out to the single person sitting alone, wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

Nami's heart sank when the person turned his head.

X X X X

A/N: A girl and her dog coming in 2018… But in all seriousness I love Farm girl Nami having a dog! Now you're probably thinking why didn't I use chopper...well I just didn't want too and in my opinion this character made a lot more sense. If you don't know what I'm talking about, because you don't read the manga… then just take it for face value and our favorite orangette has a dog named Zeus.

Anywho, uhh...Nami…she's a farm girl. Let me preface and say she's not stupid, she's pretty smart. Nami in this story is just naive. She's just naive, innocent and pure, and I get there's a certain sexual trope associated with that, but fear not children. We will not be delving into that, If there's some demand I'll do a One shot. But this story is a Hard T

Until next time, which maybe in like a few days because I really like writing this story…

Read and Review - MapleJordan22


	3. Another Person's World

Farmer's Daughter, The Rewrite.

Chapter Three: Another Person's World.

Chapter Summary: The City kid meets The Farmer's Daughter.

A/N: See Below

X X X X

The City Kid

Luffy's eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful lady in front of him. His eyes began to wander her figure, unconsciously trailing his eyes down her body. However it lasted about a second or two before a pair of jaws came and snapped in front of him. The white German Shepherd he failed to notice snapped it's jaw once again. The caused Luffy to jump back in fear.

"Woah woah!" Luffy shouted out in shock and terror. He was uneasy as the German Shepherd kept eyeing him, all the while growling at him. The Beautiful farm girl in blue daisy dukes and a white and grey flannel approached him.

"Good Boy Zeus-chan!" the farm girl spoke in a **thick** country accent. It sounded so weird to Luffy. _'Geez, just where the hell am I? In hillbilly town?!'_ at the thought of that Luffy let out a small chuckle. However the German Shepherd growled at him. Luffy gulped, absolutely petrified and afraid to move.

"Hey Mister!" The farm girl called out to him. Luffy looked up from the mutt a few inches from his face and stared up at the beautiful girl in front of him. His gaze meet hers as Luffy just stared in her eyes. Noticing how pretty they were. Unlike Reiju, this girl's eyes matched her hair. They were amber, and Luffy thought they were really pretty.

Luffy kept staring at the now frowning farm girl. He had no idea why she was getting mad. Was it something he did?

"Mister, Do I have to repeat myself? I just want to know what in the heck you're doing on private property." The farm girl asked him in a upset voice. Which made Luffy wince.

Luffy cleared his throat and slowly went to speak. Very nervous and sheepish due to the mutt a few inches away. Still growling at him.

"I'm sorry, uh...ma'am? But where am I?" He asked with a goofy grin slowly growing on his face. However the farm girl only scoffed before speaking up.

"Well Mister, you happen to be on me and Mama's tangerine orchard." The farm girl giggled before continuing. "Me and My Mama farm tangerines, and sell them to city folk like you." She finished, in the most proudest voice ever, all the while flashing him a big smile.

Luffy returned a smile to her, before speaking up.

"how'd you know I'm from the city?"

The farm girl just chuckled. "Oh that's easy, it's your voice silly! I recognized it from when Mama takes me on her trips. I sure met a lot of people who sound just like you!"

Luffy snickered a bit before flashing her a smile. "That's cool, my name's Luffy. What's yours miss," Luffy said as he extended his hand to the farm girl standing over him. However the mutt snapped at him once again, a warning sign.

Luffy pulled back his hand immediately. "Woah Miss? Can you get your hound off me? he's kinda scaring me Shishishi!" he finished with some laughter.

The farm girl frowned at him. "Mister, Zeus-chan is there for my protection. I don't know you...Luffy you said your name was? What if you tried to hurt me?" The country girl said in a saddened tone. Like she was sorry for even implying such a thing.

Luffy just snickered and decided he'd test his luck on the poor girl. "Shishishi, Miss Well I'd never hurt a pretty little thing like you!"

Luffy smirked as a huge blush spread across the farm girl's face. The girl was obviously flustered as she looked away from him and huffed.

He snickered at the farm girl's embarrassed state. The poor girl was as red as a strawberry. Luffy chuckled to himself before deciding to continue the teasing .

"C'mon Miss, I told you my name don't you think it's fair if you told me yours?"

Luffy seen the farm girl shake her head,She turned to face him. Luffy smiled as the bright red line was still lit across her face.

"My name's Nami, now that you know it Mister, you can start by telling me what the heck you're doing on me and Mama's orchard."

Luffy smiled, he didn't take her anger with too much merit, the poor girl seemed genuinely confused and upset a stranger was on her land. Luffy decided he'd just be a little flirty with her. Nami, the farm girl seemed kinda naive to him. And he wouldn't take that innocence away from the nice girl.

"Nami huh? That's a really pretty name you got there Miss, Shishishi. Now we know each other! Can I stand up now? I promise I'll be nice!"

The blush, which had gone down. Just grew again. The dark tint of red was just plastered on the farm girl's face. Nami just seemed like the type of girl who just wasn't used to this kind of talk. She was really flustered. Luffy thought it was really cute.

The farm girl just growled at him. "S-Shut up Mister! Don't you dare Dodge the question! What are you doing on me and Mama's orchard. And Keep your honeyed words to yourself! I sure as heck don't need em or want em…" Nami finished, looking away from him once again.

Luffy ignored the mutt's constant growls and scratched his head. He really didn't know how he got here. Last thing Luffy knew he was just drinking with Zoro and Sanji…and then he just woke up here.

"I dunno how I got here" Luffy said bluntly. He just didn't remember.

Nami, the farm girl just stared at him. Before shaking her head in disbelief. "Well Mister, I reckon I have to take you to Mama now. If you're lost we do have a telephone you can use. But I'm warning you now Mister-Luffy, Mama does not like male company round the house. And you being a boy and all…" the farm girl Nami looked away again. This time blushing even harder than the last time.

Luffy just chuckled and slowly stood up. Dusting off his pants and shirt. Letting his blanket fall off him.

Luffy extended his hand out again. "Well Nami, I'm Luffy and it's nice to meet you."

The farm girl shook her head and smiled at him. She was a bit shorter than him. Nami went to meet his hand, but halfway through she retracted and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Gross! You smell like Mama's moonshine" much to Luffy's amusement she sniffed him again. Before wrinkling her nose once again "and you smell like burning wood…"

Luffy let out a chuckle. "Shishishi, Well I am a firefighter Nami"

Luffy didn't expect it but her eyes lit up in amazement. How big they had grown and how genuinely they looked at him. They had no trace of Malice, they were bright and they just seemed...nice. Like the farm girl was proud of Luffy for something so...miniscule.

"Oh Wow Mister! You're a fireman! Like you fight fires!? That's so brave of you! Aw shucks, I bet you rescue people too!" Nami finished with sweet giggles.

Luffy on the other hand was looking away to hide his blush. He didn't know why but he was embarrassed at this.

"Yeah...I guess I am...doesn't even matter really" Luffy trailed off. He really never thought of himself as brave. He just slacked off at work.

"Well Mister, I reckon Mama will want to meet you! C'mon now! Don't be shy! Mama's really nice...to me anyways… But since your so nice I guess it won't be a problem for you too!"

Luffy sighed, shook his head and picked up his blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He saw his straw hat on the ground. It was at the farm girl's feet. He went to pick it up. However the dog growled at him. Luffy's hands went back to his sides. The farm girl berated her animal.

"Zeus-chan!" the farm girl spoke in a scolding tone, continuing to berate the mutt, shaking her finger at him. "I don't want you being mean to this poor feller anymore! He's a nice man and you leave him alone boy, you hear!"

The dog whimpered and laid down on the ground. Not before putting his paws over his eyes, sulking that his master was upset at him.

The farm girl slowly bent down and picked his hat up. She slowly looked up and flashed him a smile that shook him to the core. **_Her voice was so sweet_** , it sounded like she taught kindergarten kids.

The farm girl chuckled softly before speaking up.

"is this yours **_Mister_**?"

Suddenly a familiar voice popped in Luffy's head, and he hated the sound of it.

 ** _"And when you meet that special girl Luffy-san, you'll know."_**

X X X X

 _A/N: Farm Girl Nami is quite the peach isn't she? I love writing her so nice! XD Anyways, sorry for the shorter Chapter. But I want a whole chapter dedicated to Luffy and Bellemere meeting and interacting. That's going to be really fun to write.On another note, it's really unfair of me to pick and play favorites, but I just love this story. It's so sweet, and I just love writing cheesy, fluffy stuff featuring these two. Not that I don't enjoy writing Lonely, or Nami's Plunder. But I just like this story a lot more at the moment._

 ** _Anyways, thank you for Reading this chapter! If you have any comments or concerns feel free to PM or Review until next time! - MapleJordan22_**


	4. Unprecedented Hostility

Farmer's Daughter, The Rewrite.

Chapter Four: Unprecedented Hostility.

Chapter Summary: The City Kid is met with hostility.

A/N: See Below.

X X X X

The City Kid.

Luffy was walking...somewhere probably to the farm girls house. He had a baby blue blanket wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Luffy had a hangover, and a migraine. Luffy just felt like crap as he walked. He was trying his hardest not to snap at the Orangette who was beside him, along with her German Shepherd Zeus. Nami was giggling and teasing him. Also begging to wear his straw hat. Despite all this Luffy was acting cold, the reason for that was because of just the stuff his...ex Told him. Was Reiju his ex?

Luffy Stopped in place and thought about it, the chatty naive farm girl stopped too, definitely confused as to why they stopped walking.

Luffy really had to think about it, he cared about her...but he hadn't really thought about it like that. The pink haired girl was a lot of things to Luffy, but Luffy had a hard time calling her that in particular. Luffy guessed he'd just say she was a booty call. But even saying that felt wrong, as the two of them had often argued like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. But before he could think on it more. The orangette standing right next to him grabbed his forearm and practically clamped on it. The very strong grip surprised Luffy. She then spoke up in that hypnotizing voice that had Luffy so confused and angry.

"Is there something wrong **Mister**?" The farm girl Nami asked him. her voice was so sweet...it had Luffy in a funk full of...denial.

Luffy looked over to the smiling farm girl, who had just this pure sweet look on her face. Her pretty amber eyes shining as they started at each other. Luffy blushed and looked down towards the dirt, for whatever reason he was just embarrassed. Like Luffy hadn't taken dozens of one night stands in his time.

For whatever reason this orange haired farm girl had him acting like a total unconfident dork.

"Uh, It's cool I'm just kinda hot because of the weather." Luffy said, totally unconvinced about the lie himself.

However to his surprise the farm girl actually bought it, giggling and laughing as she spoke up.

"Haha, you city folk are so strange! What's with you fellers? You guys can't stand a little heat huh?" the farm girl chuckled some more. Before slapping his arm and started walking ahead of him. The mutt following the orangette like the loyal companion he was. After she walked a bit ahead she turned back for just a second, smiling at him and speaking to him so nice again.

"C'mon Luffy! My mama's gonna want to meet you!"

She then turned back and then walked ahead again.

Luffy just started at her, studying the backside of the farm girl, seeing her grey and white flannel and her blue jean daisy dukes, with her black cowboy boots. she just casually walked. Swinging her arms back and forth, skipping like she didn't have a care in the world.

A voice popped in his head again, he was all too familiar with it.

"And when you meet that special girl Luffy-san, You'll Know."

Luffy sighed and followed the farm girl back to her house, he had a nervous feeling about this.

X X X X

Luffy had caught up to the farm girl and her mutt, but that's only because she stopped in front of her house. It was a big one, it was red just like the barn next to it. A station wagon was parked outside too. Luffy definitely knew he was in hillbilly hick town. It smelled like citrus. Zeus was hovering over his water bowl slurping down water and Nami was staring at the house.

Suddenly the farm girl turned over to him and frowned at him, not before speaking up in a shy timid voice that Luffy found adorable. Luffy just found himself staring at her pretty eyes as as she started speaking.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to say it again mister, but my Mama just doesn't like male company at the house...since your a man I spose my Mama might do somethings she doesn't mean. So I gotta ask you not to hold it against her...if you would please?" Nami finished with a sheepish smile.

Luffy just stared at her, unsure what to think and even less what to do. Luffy was kinda scared of going in there. Which was kinda funny because he was scared of a woman he never even met. Yet he's ran into burning buildings multiple times.

He spoke up finally, deciding he'd give Nami's mother the benefit of the doubt. Even after all the warnings Nami gave him.

"No problem Shishishi! I'll have her warmed up to me in no time!" Luffy staid nonchalantly as he started to walk up to the house. He only took a few more feet, however before he could walk further, the orangette who was standing a few inches away from him, yanked his arm really hard.

Luffy got spun around. What he didn't expect, other than her weird strength was the anger in her eyes. Luffy gulped as he stared at her.

It was the death stare that had him petrified, as her anger just glowed off her. Luffy unexpectedly was flat on his behind after The farm girl quickly bonked him upside the head.

"Ouch" said Luffy, as he started rub his head. He stared up at the country girl who now towered over him, she was glaring daggers at him. For once Luffy was...scared.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WAIT YOU DUMMY! WHAT IF MY MOMMA SAW YOU! I'D BE IN HEAPS OF TROUBLE MISTER!"

The orangette continued to yell at him and berate him. He felt the air go flat. And couldn't hear a word she said as she yelled and yelled at him. Luffy felt his chest pang, right then and there he knew that this farm girl was like no other girl he had ever been with. While this one was currently screaming her head off, Luffy felt a large blush come to his cheeks as he stared at her. How mad she was and how...pretty she looked while she was yelling at him. Realizing how stupid he sounded Luffy looked away from her, he was absolutely embarrassed.

Did Luffy like them feisty?

The farm girl's anger only grew at this as she shouted at him again.

"WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING MISTER! YOU BETTER NOT BE MAKING FUN OF ME! DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BUMP ON YOUR HEAD!" Nami shouted at him, as the farm girl raised her fist again.

Luffy sprung his hands up and begged for mercy.

"Woah Woah! It's alright Nami! I wasn't making fun of you!"

He said hesitantly. Unsure of how the farm girl would proceed.

Her whole body relaxed and she lowered her fist, but her frown was still present. "then what's with you mister?" She asked with a hint of anger present.

Luffy sighed and stared up at her again, her pretty eyes staring down at him.

"I just thought you looked...really pretty when you're were mad…" Luffy trailed off, kind of ashamed to admit that. as he once again looked away from her.

A few seconds went by and Luffy's eyes found their way back to Nami, the orangette had a huge blush ear to ear, and Luffy thought that was really cute too.

The farm girl just huffed and fumed, and soon turned away from him. Quickly rushing up the stairs into her house, at the top of the stairs she came to a full halt and turned around. Luffy stared at her as Nami scolded him. Shaking her head at him before using her fingers to tell him to c'mon. Nami then went inside. Leaving Luffy incredibly dumbfounded.

Luffy sighed and sat up, his head hurt. 'Geez, where did that come from? I thought she was nice. Then she hits me.' Luffy stood up and dusted himself off, he still had a terrible feeling about going into her house.

X X X X

The Farmer's Daughter.

Nami stood inside her house, she was incredibly nervous. Momma don't like boy's here...and here Nami brought one here who stinks like moonshine. Even if he was a fireman. You could smell the gin a league away.

The orangette comedically groaned, before whining to herself.

"I'm gonna be in trouble aren't I?" She said in a somewhat loud voice to herself, her heart shrunk as Nami heard her mother say something while she came around the corner.

"What are you gonna be in trouble for Sweet pea?" Her momma said, while she appeared outta nowhere. She was holding a dishrag and a cup.

The farm girl shrieked inside, utterly terrified of her momma finding out about Luffy. 'Oh Shoot! Momma's here! Darn It! I need to think of something!'

Nami sheepishly put on her best poker face, and tried her best to...well, Nami knew not to ever lie to her momma, so the orangette was just going to avoid talking bout the city kid standing outside her house.

"Uh, i-it's nothing Mama, Zeus just got into the g-garbage that's all." Nami said, as she looked towards the ground. The farm girl wanted kick her shin for how stupid she sounded.

Her Mama just stared at her, while Nami held her head in shame. Momma chuckled at her before speaking up.

"Hmm, you know sweetie. You always look at your feet when you lie to me." Her Mama stepped forward and put her cup and rag down on the cupboard. Nami was nervous as her red haired mom grabbed her chin and pulled it up. She stared into her mother's eyes seeing nothing but disappointment in them. That really made Nami sad. Her mom spoke up that voice Nami rarely heard. Cause she knew better to ever do something to hear it.

"Hmph, Now Missy, Lie to me again and you'll do double your rows today, is that understood?"

The farm girl felt a sad pang in her heart, she was sorry…and guilty that she'd try to deceive momma. Nami felt shameful, so the farmers daughter replied in a low whisper.

"Yes Mama…" Nami replied, and went back to staring at her feet. But momma grabbed her chin again. And spoke in the same voice Nami had heard since she was a little pea.

"Good, now that's outta the way sweet pea, you can tell your friend to stop standing outside and come on in"

Nami's eyes widened and she tried saying something but all that came out was baffled words.

"I b-d-h"

Momma hushed her and continued.

"Shhhh Sweet Pea, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. You saw a stranger in need and you helped them, I expect nothing less from my daughter. But...Tell him to come in, because I'm gonna have a talk with him."

Nami was confused and kinda frightened for Luffy. Momma could be really mean sometimes and truthfully the orangette thought he was pretty nice.

"But Momma, how did you know?" Nami asked, because she tried her hardest to make sure she didn't caught.

Momma just chuckled at her again.

"I heard you yelling at him from in here sweet pea," Momma finished, once again chuckling at her again. "But that's okay Nami, you get that feisty side from me."

The farm girl blushed and looked away. Before shaking her head yes. Nami turned back and went towards the door.

She opened it up and stepped outside, Nami was met with Luffy coming up her stairs.

"Shishishi Hey Nami! Is she all ready to meet me?" The city kid asked as he got to the top of the steps.

Nami shook her head yes, and huffed before speaking up.

"Like I said earlier Mister, My mama is not the warmest person to meet. She's rather cold at first...but that don't mean hold it against her. My mama is just doing it cause it's for the best. Now she's ready to meet you Luffy."

All she got was a snicker from him in response. Which really ticked her off.

The farm girl tightened her fist, and spoke up in a low growl.

"Hey! I need you to take this seriously!"

Luffy stopped laughing and sighed before talking again.

"Ok Nami, I will." Luffy said seriously. Nami sighed, she had a hard time believing this feller.

"That's not good enough for me Mister, I want you to promise me."

"Promise?" He asked her, tilting his head at her.

The farm girl grit her teeth in frustration. These city folk sure are stupid, why did Nami have to say everything twice?

"I SAID PROMISE ME YOU STUPID BLOCK HEAD! AND I WANT YOU TO MEAN IT" The farm girl huffed and puffed at him. Still angry as buzzards at him.

Unbeknownst to the farmer's daughter, a certain redhead was smiling as she listened in on their conversation.

Luffy put his hands up.

"Geez, Ok Nami I promise!"

Nami let out a little breath before speaking up, a smile soon grew on her face.

"Good, now My mama is all ready for you. I gotta go tend to Zeus-chan for a second. I'll be right back." The orangette spoke, as she walked forward and stopped in front of him, she clutched his left forearm and spoke up.

"And Maybe if Momma likes you! You can stay here with us!"

X X X X

 _A/N: it was going to be longer…but the ending to this chapter was so sweet. It's like the epitome of The Farmer's Daughter as a character. Anyways, I've been slacking with the updates. I'll get a new chapter of Nami's Plunder and Lonely, out soon_ _As Always, if you have any comments or concerns please feel free to PM me or leave a Review. Until next time - MapleJordan22_


	5. Misgivings

Farmer's Daughter, The Rewrite Chapter five, Misgivings.

Chapter Summary: The City Kid and The Farmer meet.

A/N: Uh I write Bellemere in this story with a bit of a potty mouth, She's probably going to swear...once or twice...But that's why I like writing her! She's such a kick-ass character!

X X X X

The City Kid.

The farm girl squeezed his hand and smiled at him before speaking up.

"Go on, Don't keep My Mama waiting…She'll get mad." Nami finished with a giggle.

"Right…." Luffy said, as sweat ran down his forehead. He was kinda nervous.

Nami just chuckled at him and released his hand. Then she quickly ran down the stairs. Luffy turned back and stared at her. As she went to find her mutt.

"Zues-Chan!" the farm girl called out in the distance.

Luffy sighed and stared at the door, he was just nervous. He sighed one last time before grabbing the door knob and opening up the door. A smell of citrus hit him, it was way stronger in here than it was outside.

He immediatley seen Nami's mother sitting at the wooden table, with a tight knit thing of chairs sitting adjacent to each other around the table.

Luffy noticed that Nami's mother had red hair, and she was kinda pretty. She had this cool mohawk haircut. Luffy remembered being in Highschool and seeing all those skater girls who had that type of hairdo.

However, Nami's mother spoke up and cut him off.

"Hm, are you just gonna stare at me boy?" She asked in a thick country accent, it was like Nami's, except her's was more thick and dryer.

"Huh" Luffy asked stupidly.

The woman sighed at him.

"Nevermind, just take your shoes off and come take a seat at that chair right there" the red head told him as she pointed towards the chair at the opposite end of the table.

Luffy did what he was told. Slowly taking off his shoes and then nervously walking over to the chair. Nami's mother eyeing him as he walked.

He slid out his chair and sat down, he stared at Nami's mother, he didn't see any type of bags under her eyes, or any big signs of aging at all. Nami's mom looked young.

"How'd you get on my orchard Boy" Nami's mom asked him, sternly at that.

Not taking time to respond Luffy nonchalantly gave her the same answer he gave Nami.

"I dunno how I got here"

Nami's mom smirked at him. "Hmph" like she didn't believe him or something.

"Is there something wrong" Luffy asked kinda irratated.

Nami's mom smirked at him again before answering.

"It's Nothing Strawhat, it's just that I feel like I'm looking in the mirror."

Not caring about what she said at all he questioned the nickname instead.

"Strawhat?" Luffy asked her.

"Hmph, you're wearing a Strawhat atop your head aren't you"

"Yeah"

"Well there you go, that's your nickname."

"You're not going to ask me my real name?"

"Fine, what's your name Strawhat"

Luffy rolled his eyes.

"It's Monkey D. Luffy, what's yours"

"It's Bellemere, and now that we finally know each other you can tell me what it is you're doing on my orchard" Bellemere finished in a mean chastising tone.

"I dunno, I guess I'm talking to you, Shishishi." Luffy said with a stupid grin and a snicker to boot.

As Luffy continued to laugh, the sound of a knife connecting to wood shut him up real quick.

"Cheeky little brat" Bellemere whispered and smiled to herself.

 ** _*Cling!*_**

Luffy stared very nervously at where the knife met the wood. Where Bellemere then pulled it out and set it down on the mahogany colored wood.

"Uhum"

Bellemere cleared her throat to get his attention.

He met the older woman's eyes and saw the farm girl from earlier.

"Now before we continue let me make this right as rain Strawhat, **_I do not tolerate disrespect._** I will have your scrawny ass doing suicides up and down this orchard so oda help me. Do I make myself clear?"

Bellemere spoke in a calm direct voice which scared Luffy to the bone. He could handle yelling, which is kinda the reason he could handle the hits from Nami earlier. But Bellemere truly scared him when she spoke at him right now.

Luffy gulped as he stared directly at her.

"Do I make myself clear Strawhat" Bellemere asked him again, as she slowly started picking up the knife.

"Yes Bellemere you do!" Luffy quickly replied back. Very nervous and scared of what the old lady might do.

Luffy breathed a sigh of relief as she set the knife back to the wood.

"Good, Now from what I've gathered so far is, your name is Luffy, and you're lost. Does that sum it up"

"Yup"

Bellemere sighed and leaned back in her chair. Still staring at him, the older lady insulted him next.

"You Stink"

Luffy was kinda embarrassed at that but tried to ignore it. He wanted to shower.

"It's kinda hot out there, whatcha expect"

Bellemere snickered at him.

"You stink like gin boy, not like feet."

Luffy looked away, he didn't want to fess up to it, well there was a deeper problem than just drinking.

"Oh...sorry I just drank a bit for a party last night and stuff. I don't drink like that often." Luffy wanted to hit himself as he heard it come out of his mouth.

"Look at me Strawhat"

Luffy looked up to the redhead, seeing nothing but disappointment in her eyes.

"You're just like my daughter Nami, whenever she lies she looks at her feet. When you lie Strawhat you look away and try to hide your shame. Now the difference between my daughter and you is, whenever my daughter is caught lying. She's punished, but even having said that Monkey D. Luffy, I will still whip the skin off your sorry hide if you lie to me again. Do I have to repeat myself boy?" Bellemere asked with a glare and a voice Luffy had heard from his grandpa a ton of times.

"No Bellemere you don't" Luffy replied, now really nervous.

"Good, now that you know how I operate I'm going to tell you something, I want this to be clear as day. Because I Do Not Play when it comes to this next subject." Bellemere told him with a very mean voice.

"And what's that" Luffy asked.

 ** _"My Daughter Nami"_**

Luffy felt his heart pick up at the mention of her, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"What about her" Luffy tried to say in the most bored voice he could try to speak. But he was a terrible liar.

"Don't play stupid Strawhat, I can see those hickeys plain as day on your collar, Now I know they're not from Nami, but they're from someone. And I reckon you know all about the comforts of women, and all that needs to be said about my daughter is this, **unless you're here to marry her,** you're not to lay a single finger on my sweet pea" Bellemere said as she leaned forward. " ** _Is that understood?_** " she then finished in a very harsh tone.

Luffy grabbed his collar shirt and raised it so you couldn't see his neck. He was very self conscious about it now. He didn't even know you could see the spots where Reiju left the bruises, Anyways Luffy wanted to set things right. He didn't want Nami's mom getting the wrong idea about him. Even though him and Sanji did kinda over do it with the ladies sometimes.

"Shishishi, I'm not gonna do anything with her. I promise." Said Luffy, as he raised the both of his hands up and waved them at her.

"You see Strawhat," Bellemere said, as she slammed her fist down on the table. " ** _I'm not here to amuse you_** , this is my daughter we're talking about. And I want you take this seriously. If you're not going to we're going to have a serious problem."

Luffy gulped and stammered out nervously.

"I'm sorry Bellemere, I didn't mean it like that. I respect both you, and her. You have my word I will not touch her." Said Luffy, as he sighed a breath of relief.

"Good, Anyways Look, I know you're from the city Luffy. And I know you're probably looking to get back there. But I'm not in the position to help you at this moment. I don't make my trip to the city until next month. I make them monthly and I already made this months rounds yesterday."

"Well can anyone else help me" Luffy asked, in sad tone as the realization hit him.

"I'm afraid not Strawhat, this town isn't really full of the nicest folk."

Luffy sighed. "Well where am I gonna go? I need to get back there."

"Like I just said Boy, you're just outta luck. Now, I will offer you a place to lay your head until I head back, However, you will be required to work here until then." Bellemere told him, as a smile grew on her face.

Luffy was confused that Bellemere would let a complete stranger into her home like that. She barely knew him.

"Why? Didn't you just meet me?"

Bellemere just sighed. "Well, there's two reasons. One, you're just a kid down on his luck, I have a soft heart."

Luffy rolled his eyes again, Bellemere was mean so far, this soft heart didn't exist if you asked him.

Bellemere cleared her throat to get his attention. "And two, Well My Daughter has taken a liking to you. Seeing as is she was willing to lie for you, but even so my rules still stand."

Luffy rolled his eyes again, she was off limits. He got it the first time.

"So what now" said Luffy, as he leaned back against the chair.

"That's up to you Strawhat" Bellemere replied, as she leaned back against her chair too. "however you want to play the stack of cards I've given you. The way I see it, you could take my offer, spend some time away from the city and get rid of that addiction to booze you have-"

Luffy cut her off. He felt some type of way about it.

"I'm not a Drunk" Luffy said blunty.

Bellemere just smirked at him. "Oh? You're not? Well don't take offense when I say I don't believe you." she continued to stare at him.

Luffy sighed he promised not to lie to her.

"I have a small problem. But I have it under control Bellemere" Luffy said as he looked away from her.

Bellemere snickered at him before speaking up. "You're looking away again Strawhat"

Luffy sighed, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Fine I have a problem. But I can handle it."

"Get the hell off your high horse Boy. I'm trying to help you." The older lady snorted at him again.

Luffy didn't know how many times could roll his eyes and get away with it. But it was really hard not too this time. He didn't ask for help, but here Nami's mom just wants to throw it in his face.

"I got it under control don't worry about." Luffy replied back in a bitter tone.

Bellemere looked at him with scorn for about half a second. Which Luffy caught and caused him to gulp.

"Are you wearing a belt" the older woman asked him in the most calm tone ever.

Luffy thought nothing of the question and just bluntly replied back.

"Yeah" he replied nonchalantly.

"May I see it" Bellemere asked as she went to stand.

Luffy's eyes widened. And fear ran through him. Realizing he messed up. He figured he had to tread lightly.

"U-Uh W-Why? Luffy stammered out as he stared at the lady.

"Well I can tell your do for an ass whooping. Strawhat. Now here's my thing, I'm going to give you ten seconds to give me your belt. And by that time depending on the amount of seconds that passes that's how many lashes you get on top of the five I'm going to give you for disrespect." Bellemere started walking towards him slowly. "Now, if you don't give me your belt. I will use my own that's around my waist and you get fifteen lashes and five more on top of that for insubordination, so what will it be?"

Bellemere now towered over him. Luffy gulped and was nervous. He had gotten into fights before but this was different. His grandpa used to discipline him way back when He Sabo and Ace used to do bad stuff in the neighborhood. But that was like when he 12. He was a grown man now...but even now Luffy knew he was going to get these lashes whether he wanted too or not.

Luffy sighed and reluctantly reached for his belt. As he undid it he heard the older woman sigh.

"I know you probably have heard this before Strawhat but this is gonna hurt me way more than it's gonna hurt you."

~ I wish it would rain by The Temptations plays in the background as the lashes start ~

"WHAT DO YOU TELL NAMI IF SHE SEES THE BRUISES!"

"I GOT HIT BY A BASEBALL!"

"GOOD! NOW GO HOP YOUR ASS IN THE SHOWER AND WASH THAT SMELL OF BOOZE OFF!"

Luffy bolted for the bathroom and as he got there he locked himself in. He winced as he ran his fingers across his back. He only got five but they stung and hurt!

He heard knocking on the door and froze.

"I've laid some clothes and a towel out for you! You better not get water on the floor! It's wood!"

Luffy sighed a breath of relief as he heard her start walking away.

' _Geez she's mean'_ Luffy thought to himself as he started up the shower.

X X X X

A/N: Bellemere is so awesome to write as the sterotypical overprotective parent. She's so sweet to Nami and she's so cold to Luffy. But...fret not! She's a shipper. ;)

Anyways yeah, Luffy got a whooping XD I was going to go into detail but this is a T story. And I wanted to make this scene as comedic as possible. Poor Luffy XD.

As always, if you have comments or concerns please feel free to PM me or leave a review.

Until Next Time -MapleJordanDosDos


End file.
